Trick or Dare?
by Devi Le'sMirror
Summary: It's Halloween night, and everyone's pumped from candy. What happens when Liz suggests a Halloween-version of truth-or-dare? What will become of the gang, especially Maka and Soul?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Truth or dare?...if you dare!

**A/N: Ok, so this is my first fanfic...I hope it's good! I know it's past Halloween already, but i love Halloween and i had a great idea, so i couldn't let that go to waste. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: *sob* it's a tragedy...I don't own Soul Eater and therefor I am asymmetrical garbage, not fit to be in this world...**

* * *

><p>"Eeeeeeeeek!"<p>

"AHAHAHAHA! THE GREAT BLACK STAR GOT YOU GOOD! HAHA-"

"MAKA-CHOP!"

"Omigosh I am so sorry Maka-chan!"

"This mask is perfectly symmetrical!"

"WAHAHA it looks like a giraffe!

"So _not_ cool!..."

"SHUT UP!" Everyone clammed up-even Black Star-and stared at Liz. "I know its Halloween, I know we're all hyper from candy, but I have a headache and _I'm sick of all this noise_!" Everyone was very surprised at this outburst from Liz, who rarely yelled, saying it gave her wrinkles. "Now Black Star, say sorry to Maka for pulling that stupid prank before we both _totally lose it_!"

"Lose what?" Black Star said confused, oblivious as usual.

"Just apologize, damnit!" Maka and Liz screamed at him.

"THE ALMIGHTY BLACK STAR DOES NOT APOLOGIZE TO TO SUCH UNDERLINGS AS YOU! COMPARED TO ME YOU-"

Maka cut Black Star off with a thunderous, "MAKA-CHOP!"

Soul shuddered, then sighed. "Alright, now that the source of all this uncoolness is out cold, can things please go back to normal?" Then Soul added under his breath, "Or as normal as it ever gets around hear…"

Everyone sighed as well and nodded. Somehow, ten minutes later, they were all involved in a Halloween version of truth-or-dare, minus Black Star. He was still, by a miraculous stroke of luck, out cold from Maka's 'Maka-Chop'. She had turned the dial up from 'maim' to 'almost kill'.

"Alright…Maka!", Patty exclaimed, picking her victim, "Truth or dare?"

"Ummm…dare?" Maka looked uncertain, especially if Patty was the one coming up with the dare…

"Hmmmm…I dare you to…go up to a random trick-or-treater and steal all of their candy!"

'_That's it? I thought she would come up with with something worse…' _Maka didn't realize she had spoken aloud until Patty smirked.

"So you want another, _better_, dare?" Patty cackled at the look on Maka's face.

"Huh? Nope, this one is just fine! One stolen bag of candy coming right up!" They all watched out the window as Maka ran out the door and mobbed a random trick-or-treater dressed up as an angel, the unfortunate soul looking back at Maka with a bewildered look on her face.

"There you go!' Maka dumped the bag in Patty's lap, "But that _was_ a little mean…"

"Yay candy! This one looks like a giraffe!"

"Um I don't think candy is a good idea right now Patty…" Liz gently took the bag away while Patty was still fascinated with the not-so-giraffe shaped candy.

"Alright then, I believe it is my turn, so I pick truth." The decision was rather easy for Kid, considering that if he picked dare someone would probably dare him to disrupt the symmetry of something.

"What if I told you that Liz and Patty's boobs are actually the same size, but Patty just wears a push-up bra?" Black Star exclaimed rather brashly, having woken up a minute ago.

"Black Star! That's a very indecent thing to say!" Tsubaki scolded.

"Oi, since when were you awake Black Star?" Soul asked, cracking up at Black Star's statement and more so at Kid's reaction. Kid was currently looking up with pathetic wonder at the Thompson sisters.

"Really? Why didn't you ever tell me? I must see for myself!" Kid grabbed Liz and Patty.

"LIZ-CHOP!"

"AHAHAHA Kid-kun's a perv!" Patty said, cracking up.

Suddenly Maka intervened, " For one, that isn't slightly Halloween-related! And two, that's not even a real truth!"

They continued playing like that until it was absolutely dark, around 7pm, and it was Soul's turn.

"I pick truth." Soul said cooly.

"What's the scariest thing that's ever happened to you?" Black star asked immediately, itching to find out to black-mail him with.

"Well nothing absolutely terrifying has happened to me…"

"Aw c'mon man! There's gotta be something!" a sorely disappointed Black Star whined.

"Ummm…"

"I know! Soul tell 'em about that time when-"

"Maka! **Shut up!**" Soul was extremely red in the face as Maka watched with both amusement and curiosity as to what Soul _would _do if she told them about-

"YOUR GOD COMMANDS YOU TO TELL HIM YOUR UTTERLY EMBARRASSING AND FEARFUL MOMENT!"

Liz whispered to Maka and Patty, "I never thought he would say 'utterly'…" they cracked up.

"Maka! You didn't tell them! No! No one was supposed to find out I totally freaked and crapped myself when I saw '**Insidious**' (1)!" Soul looked frantic, eyes bulging and mouth gaping open. He had misunderstood Liz and Patty's laughter because he thought Maka had told them about his 'Insidious' moment.

"HAHAHAHAHA SOUL, MAN THAT IS PATHETIC! Of course, you aren't godly enough to face the wrath of AN OLD LADY! HAHAHAHAHA!" Black Star

Soul protested in vain, "She's not an old lady! She's a _kishin_! A full-fledged _kishin_! And the red-face demon!" Then he turned his embarrassment into fury at Maka, "Maka!", he growled, "Why did you tell them! That is so. _Not_. Cool!" Then…he tackled her.

"But Soul, I didn't-mmpf!" they half-wrestled while the others watched, either in awkward silence-Tsubaki and Kid-or barely stifled laughter-Liz, Patty, and Black Star. Finally they couldn't take it and burst out in loud peals of laughter. Maka and Soul stopped wrestling and looked at them.

"Huh? Why are you guys laughing?" Maka inquired. Then she looked at her and Soul's current position and…

"Maka Chop!"

"Aaaaaauuuuuugggghhhh! That. Freakin'. _Hurt_!" Soul said clutching his head in agony.

Maka was tomato-red from utter embarrassment, "Get off meee!" Soul, who had Maka pinned down, slowly slid off, as his brain was still recuperating from the latest hit. As she got up, Kid had a spaz-attack (2) and flew over to Maka.

"You're pigtails are uneven! I must fix it!" He got to work n Maka's pigtails, tugging and pulling at them. Finally, after three minutes, "Nooo! It isn't working! I'm a piece of filthy, disgusting trash! I can't even fix a pair of stupid pigtails! I'm worthless!" he started sobbing-or more like bawling-, so Liz went up to him and got him to stop crying. After a few minutes he quieted down and went back to the circle.

"Can we _please _just go back to a simple game of Halloween truth or dare? Is that too much to ask for?" Liz cried.

"No, sis. For sissy, we will play! Or else…" Patty said in a singsong voice while giving them the evil eye. They all shuddered and nodded. "Ok them whose turn is it?" she said now cheery and gleeful. They all inwardly thought that how could Patty switch emotions so fast; it just wasn't _right_.

"Um, I think it's my turn again."Maka raised her hand.

Liz asked this time, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Maka said.

"_Again_? Alright. I dare you to…hmm this has to be a good one…oh I know! Wear this and go to that new club that's nearby!" Liz rummaged around in her purse while Maka stared, a little scared now...

"This!" Liz had found what she was looking for and held it up.

"No way!" Maka exclaimed, eyes wide in terror.

"A dare's a dare, Maka-chan!" Liz said in a singsong voice gleefully.

"No way is Maka wearing that _and_ going to a club!" Soul exclaimed. He looked at the outfit and suddenly pictured Maka wearing that...and immediately had a nosebleed.

"Gotta take a leak." Soul said and all but ran into the bathroom, covering his nose the whole way there.

Liz grinned evily, "See the reaction you got from Soul, Maka? And you weren't even wearing it!" She smirked, "Imagine the reactions you'll get from all the boys at the club!"

"That's exactly what i _don't _want! I-"

"Excuse me, the school is calling me." Kid interrupted and went in the hallway.

"You know Maka, that outfit wouldn't look half bad on you..." Black Star said thoughtfully which was saying a lot for him.

"Gee, thanks." Maka replied sarcastically.

He continued, "...if you didn't have such a flat chest."

"MAKA-CHOP!" Black Star was now very close friends with the floor. Now only the girls were left-awake-in the room.

"C'mon Liz, don't make me do this" Maka pleaded.

"Nope-get in it!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Patty, Tsubaki, if you will." Liz said, gesturing towards Maka. The held Maka down-Tsubaki looking _very _guilty, but still going along.

"Noo! You guys!" Maka yelled and protested, but to no avail.

Sometime in the middle of all this pandemonium, Soul came back, nosebleed taken care of, and saw a half-dressed Maka being pinned down by Patty and Tsubaki, with Liz holding the offending piece of clothing and trying to wrestle it onto Maka. Soul got yet another nosebleed and rushed right back into the bathroom, going totally unnoticed by the four girls.

Finally, after what seemed like an hour, but really was only five minutes, Liz managed to capture Maka in the outfit.

"Aha! Finally!" Liz cackled triumphantly.

"Aw no way! I look like a- like a- slut!" Maka exclaimed, appalled at what she was currently wearing.

"Maka-chan, you look pretty!" Tsubaki said in her gentle manner.

"Yeah! Maka looks totally hot! All the boys won't be able to stop staring at you!" Patty complimented excitedly, not realiseing that her comment just made Maka more agitated.

"Wah! That's not what i want!" Maka yelled.

"Well that's what you're gonna get!" Liz replied, grinning.

"But- but-...besides, I'm not much to look at anyway..." Maka said in a small voice.

This time Tsubaki replied, playing the 'supportive-older-sister' role, "Maka-chan, you may not realize it, but you're not exactly that _small _anymore."

"Yeah! And you have killer legs!" Patty added in. "They're so long, like giraffes'!"

"Huh?" Maka looked down at herself, "But then why do Soul and Black Star always call me 'tiny-tits' and make fun of me?"

Liz and Tsubaki sighed. "Maka," Tsubaki started, "Old habits die hard."

"Yup and Soul just hasn't given you a good look-over lately," Liz continued, "Just one look at you in _that _and trust me, no more 'Ms. tiny-tits'."Maka blushed furiously, then thought about it. "Well, I guess one night wouldn't hurt...I'll go to the club on a deal: you guys have to all come with me!"

Liz looked appalled. "Of course we will! We can't leave you at club at alone wile you're wearing _that_!"

"We wouldn't leave you at a club alone _anyway!_" Tsubaki exclaimed, looking quite horrified at the thought of doing such a thing.

"Did I hear something about a club?" Kid walked in at that moment with a look of slight confusion drawn on his face. "And why is Maka dressed in a- NOOOO MAKA YOUR PERFECT SYMMETRY HAS BEEN RUINED!" Kid saw Maka's pigtails, which were now lopsided due to her recent struggle with Liz and the girls. "I will fix the problem!" Kid rushed to Maka, waking Black Star in the process.

"Eh? Why're you talking about a symmetrical club?" A drowsy Black star asked. "Maka? Since when did you have such big-"

"Black Star, that's rude!" Tsubaki scolded.

Soul had come back in the room and saw Maka. "Maka? Why the heck are you wearing that ridiculous-"

"'Cuz of the stupid dare, remember? _And_ I have to go to that club, too, so-"

"We're all gonna go with her!" Liz finished.

"Maka can't go wearing _that!_" Soul protested, "All the guys will see her and-"

"Is someone jeeeeeeaaaaaalooooouuuus?" Liz stretched out the word and raised her eyebrows. "Well doesn't matter, 'cuz a dare's a dare! Right Maka?" Liz looked expectantly at her.

"Maka," Soul looked into her eyes, "You don't have to do this."

"Well...I kind of already said I would..." Maka said sheepishly.

'_Huh? Maka agreed to_ it?' Soul thought, _'But why? She's such a conservative bookworm, I would never have expected her_ _to do something like t__his!...Even if she _does _look kid of cute...wait where did that come from?' _Soul's thoughts were interrupted.

"Well then what're we waiting for? Let's go to to the club already, and get this party started!" Black Star yelled impatiently and excitedly.

"YEAH BUDDY!" Liz & Patty hollered.

"Alright then, everybody into the Death-van!" Kid said. "Get inside in a symmetrical fashion." he directed. And two minutes later they were off, heading for the new club downtown.

'_YAHOO! This'll be an awesome time to show my godly dancing powers!' _Black Star thought.

_'I hope Black Star doesn't cause a scene.' _Thought a worried Tsubaki.

_'Who knows? Something cool might come out of this...' _Soul thought.

_'This should be interesting..._' Liz smirked.

_'Giraffes, giraffes' _Patty sang mentally.

_'I really hope an asymmetrical disaster doesn't occur...' _Kid grimaced while driving.

Finally, Maka thought, _'What have I gotten myself into?...'_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the end of the first chapter! I hope you liked it!<br>**

**Liz: I thought you said this was a SoMa? T_T**

**Devi: It is T_T there's more fluff in the next chapter**

**Patty: Giraffes are fluffy!**

**Devi:...okaaaayyyy, on another note, should i say 'Please review'? Because i have noticed that for some reason, most stories which say that don't get a lot of reviews, but the ones that don't say much get more reviews! Soooo...?**

**Soul: Stop annoying the readers with your nerdy logic. Its not cool.**

**Devi: DEVI-CHOP!**

**Soul: aack!**

**Devi: well then if you're so cool, tell me a cool way to-**

**Black Star: SINCE YOU HAVE ME IN YOUR STORY IT IS GODLY ENOUGH TO GET REVIEWS WITHOUT ASKING!**

**Devi:...ok then...I'll leave it at that...oh and one more thing! Maka's costume is...you'll find out in the next chapter! But if you have any ideas what it is then PM me! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>(1) 'Insidious' was a really freaky horror movie which was rated #1 in certain horror movie critiques<strong>

**(2) I don't mean any offense to people who have seizures; 'spaz-attack' was just a good way of describing Kid**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay! It's the second chapter! I meant to update yesterday but I was dragged out-against my will, I might add-to places! That's not a good excuse, I know, but here's the chapter now! ^-^ ****There. Will. Be. SoMa!**

**DISCLAIMER: Devi Le'sMirror does not own Soul Eater!**

**Soul: yes, or else there would've been fluffy SoMa *shudder***

**Maka: Did you just shudder?**

**Soul: No ma'am *shudder***

**Maka: Maka...**

**Soul: no no No NO N-**

**Maka:..Chop!**

**Devi: On with the story!**

* * *

><p>"A mess! This club is absolute trash! Just look at the horrendous asymmetricality of the layout! How could they allow such a monstrosity?" Kid ranted. Just then a new song started playing and it had a good, solid, beat. People on the dancefloor started <em>moving<em>, and they danced rhythymically to the beat.

"It's...a miracle! Look at the perfect symmetry of the mob of dancers! It's beautiful! It's glorious! It's- it's-"

"Symmetrical, we know." Everyone said and sweatdropped simultaneously. A few minutes later, they had grabbed a table and were chatting.

"Liz, those boys are staring at Kid." Maka said. Kid was now sitting next to Maka and 'marveling at her symmetry even in this outfit' _(A/N: don't worry, I haven't forgotten to add in what Maka's costume is; you'll find out what it is soon)_.

"It's not him they're lookin' at, hun'." Liz replied with a smirk. She had noticed the boys a while ago. They were staring at Kid during his breakdown, but when Maka came in they were hooked on her.

"What do you mean?" Maka asked.

Liz sighed, "Forget it." Then she added under her breath, "You'll find out soon enought." The group of boys who were staring at Maka were now pushing one guy in particular towards the gang, and soon, sure enough, the guy was standing in front of Maka.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around here before. Are you in a cosplay band?" he asked.

"No, why might I be in one?" Maka asked with a small smile, her smile growing larger at his reply.

"'Cuz you are rockin' that look."

"Heh, thanks, but it wasn't exactly up to me..." Then she added at his confused look, "Long story..."

"Well you know, you could tell me about it over on the dancefloor. Dance with me?" He asked with a smile that he thought was sure to win her over.

Soul's eyes were wide and he was just about ready to tell the guy to get the hell out of here...

"Thanks, but no thanks." Maka denied the guy politely.

...but he calmed down at her denial.

The boy looked a little put off, but let it go. "Alright, but if you change your mind, you know where to find me." then he turned around and added, "Name's Trey, by the way."

"Maka." she replied.

Now Soul had decided he didn't want to stay calm, and was staring daggers at the boy who had just walked off. _'Who does he think he is? Just_ swaggering _up to Maka like that and asking her to dance! Good thing she turned him down or else I might've...Whoa! Not cool! Keep calm, stay cool...'_

Liz had been watching Soul. his normal 'cool' facade had been slightly broken, showing his conflicted emotions plain across his face. Liz detcted anger, frustration, and a hint of...jealousy? Yes; Soul was jealous! This was what she had been waiting for; something to use against Soul but to Maka's advantage.

"What's wrong Soul?" Maka asked. Apparently Liz wasn't the only one who had noticed Soul's unease.

"Whaddia mean? It's all cool." He replied, his broken facade no fixed.

Maka gave him a funny face. "Ok, but if something's up, you know you can tell me."

"Yeah, yeah." he shrugged it off.

Liz then whispered to Maka, " Don't look now, but another hot guy's coming your way, two o'clock." She pointed, making Maka look and contradicting her own statement.

Maka sweatdropped, "Liz, that's ten o'clock."

"That's not the point!" Of course Maka would focus on her schoolish mistake and not the _hot _boy coming her way-wait a sec, where'd he go?

"You look like you could use a good time. C'mon and dance with me." During Maka and Liz's furious whispering, they hadn't noticed the boy had walked up to Maka already.

_'Wow, he sure get's to the point.' _Liz thought.

"Um, no thanks." Maka replied.

"Ah, c'mon, loosen up a bit."

_'And he's persistent...this might not turn out well.' _Liz frowned.

"I already said no." Maka said, slightly irritated now.

"Just one dance-"

"She said no, so quit it." Soul interjected.

"Who are you, her boyfriend?"Soul and Maka both turned red at this. This boy just wouldn't give up!

"No, he's not, but that doesn't mean I want to dance with you." Maka's eyes narrowed and she was growing very annoyed now...and so was Soul.

"Fine then, be that way." he shrugged and walked away.

"Jerk." Liz and Maka muttered.

Just then the M.C. ran on stage and shouted, "A'ight. We're ready to start this Monter Mash! We will now have a Halloween Costume Contest! If you wanna join, sign on right here," he gestured to a table off-stage to the right, "And come up on stage. There's a special prize for the winner!" A rush of people flooded to the stage.

"Maka-chan should join the contest!" Patty exclaimed.

"Whu? No way!" Maka tried to put out the flame of the idea, but it quickly burned on and spread to her friends.

"Yeah Maka! You aren't as godly as me, but because you are the friend of a GOD you're sure to win!" Somehow Black Star always managed to turn the spotlight on himself.

"No, I really shouldn't; it's bad enough I'm already here in this getup-"

"Maka, considering how symmetrical you are right now, you don't have anything to be worried about." Kid said.

"I'm not going to get out of this one, either, am I?" Maka sighed.

"Maka-chan, you don't have to." Tsubaki said. She didn't want Maka to be forced into something else that she'd rather not do.

"...You know what? I'm already all dressed up. I might as well." Maka stood up and started walking in the direction of the stage.

"Yeah! Go Maka! Knock those giraffes dead!" Patty yelled.

"What're you talking about? There aren't any-" Black Star was cut off by Soul.

"Hey, whaddia know? Look over there." Soul pointed towards two people dressed up as **_a_ **giraffe. "That is _not_ cool, especially having to be the person in the back..."

* * *

><p><strong>Maka's POV<strong>

I walked up to the desk, but there was a huge line. I had acted confident back at the table with my friends, but I'm actually really nervous...maybe this _was_ a bad idea...besides, the line is super long so maybe i should head back-

"Maka! Hey Maka over here!" A boy towards the front of the line waved in my direction, breaking my thoughts.

"Huh? Who- oh Trey!" I walked over to him, suprised to see him in line. He was dressed in a...suit?

"Um, what're you?" I asked.

"A gansta!" He answered in a horrible 'gangster' accent. Now I saw it-the pinstripe suit, gangster hat, and holster empty of course, because there was no way they would let in even a fake gun.

I laughed, "Oohh. Now I see it! So you're going to compete?" I asked.

"Yeah...and I'm guessing that you are, too?" When I nodded he continued, "Alright then, jump in line with me!"

"But that would be cutting..." I trailed off at his incredulous look. "Alright."

Soon Trey had gone up backstage and it was my turn at the registration desk.

"Name?" the guy at the desk asked.

"Maka Albarn." I answered.

"Alright fill this out." he gave me a sheet with just a few questions on it. After I was finished I handed it back to him.

"Here you go."

"Ok, head backstage up those steps." he directed. Soon I was standing next to Trey in line.

"Alright! Here we go, starting with our first contestant, we have Dan Flag, dressed as a vampire! Next is Alex Melino, as Katniss from **'the Hunger Games'**!..." And it went on like that until it was my turn.

"Make some noise for Maka Albarn, as a kitty-kat maid!" the M.C. yelled as I walked on stage. My outfit consisted of a form-fitting slightly ruffled white shirt that went up to my collarbone and had puffy sleeves, a black corset-like tank top that went below my chest (the white shirt acted as a tank top under the corset) and had crisscrossed ribbons in the front, a black skirt that went two inches above my knees and puffed out, and a white frilly apron over my skirt. I also had on fishnets and strappy heels. To finish the look, I had cat ears and a cat tail that, for the time being, were real-courtesy of Blair's magic.

As I walked out, I heard a few wolf wistles and shouts. I even saw Liz, Patty and Black Star stand up and woot, and the rest of them clap and shout once in a while. I walked to the middle of the stage, posed, and walked to the other end. The contest continued and then at the end the M.C. walked on stage.

"Heyo! This is the end of the contest! Our judges will now pick the finalists!" The people at the table in front of the stage huddled together and started furiously whispering.

"Hey! Great posing out there!" Trey came up to me and threw a sly grin my way.

"Thanks...that was more like a spur-of-the-moment kinda thing."

"Well I enjoyed it either way." He smirked. I playfully punched him on the shoulder and he came back at me so I started running. He chased me around the whole backstage until we were back where we started. He had caught up to me, and now he grabbed me in a tight hug from behind and spun me around.

"Eeh! Put me down!" I screamed at him while trying not not laugh.

"You know you love it!" he laughed, still slightly spinning me.

"Alright, alright, I do! No cam you put me down?

"Nope-just gonna' spin you faster!" he tricked me! After a minute, he put me down. I wobbled around trying to stand straight, but instead fell...and was caught by a pair of strong arms dressed in a familiar black leather jacket.

"Soul?" I looked up at him, confused "What are you doing here?"

"Well I thought I'd wish you good luck since your confidence looked a bit shaky, but looks like you don't need it." He said, looking at Trey, Trey looking right back at him, daring Soul to do something. The tension between them was obvious.

"Don't be silly; of course I need the luck! Um thanks!..." And that was my failed attempt at trying to ease the tension! "You can let me go now..." I said to Soul who put me down.

"Hey, Hey!" The M.C. was back on stage, "The finalists have been decided! Will Alex Melino, Derek Hert, Trey Cross, Devon Shire, Blaze Tanner, Zara Fray, Tarame Moruki, Drew Reese, Saito Suzuki, and Maka Albarn please come on stage?" Oh, that was perfect timing!

"Hey we both made it!" I yelled in delight and as another 'spur-of-the-moment' thing, hugged Trey. Bad idea.

"Yeah!" He said, smirking to Soul, who walked angrily down the steps towards our table.

We went on stage, and the M.C. said, "Now _you_, the people in this club, will vote on your favorite! People are coming around with ballots, so please take one and check off your favorite!" We waited for a few minutes until the ballots were collected and the votes counted. "Whoa! It seems we have a tie! Our two winners are...Trey and Maka!" We heard a lot of clapping, yelling, and hollering. We even heard one or two boos, but ignored them.

"Since we have two winners, the prize will be split 50-50, literally! You each get 50 dollars since the prize was 100 dollars!" the M.C. handed us each an envelope, and we walked off stage back to our tables.

"You know, that dance offer is still up for grabs." Trey said, looking at me.

"Like I said, thanks, but no thanks." I denied. I had two left feet when it came to danceing, and now I'm in heels, too!

"You sure? C'mon, give it a try." He held his hand out and I was about to take it, as uncertain as I was, until a certain someone grabbed my arm and said, "Sorry but she already promised this dance to me." What do you know, it was the persistent jerk from before!

"Excuse me," I said angrily tearing my arm away, "But I haven't promised you _anything!_"

"Ooh, feisty as ever." He said smirking.

"Get away from me, jerk!" I said while stepping away from him and bumping into-shocker!-Soul.

"Hey, c'mon." he said, guiding me deep into the throb of people on the dancefloor and away from Trey and the jerk. He started pulling me into some dance, but i pulled away.

"Soul, you know I have two left feet when it comes to danceing!"

"Then let me lead." he said simply and for some reason, i just couldn't bring myself to protest. The current song had ended, and now one with a slower beat was on. I didn't realise we had started to drift closer until Soul put his arm around me and brought me to his chest.

"Soul..." I looked up at him, but then he cringed.

"Your...foot...ow..."

"Huh?" Then I looked down and realized I was stepping on his foot. I had a tendency to do that when we danced. "Sorry!"

"No problem." I would say we went back to danceing, but now we were just swaying from side to side, Soul's arm still around my back.

"Hey Maka?" he asked softly, and I could barely hear him above the noise of the club.

"What is it Soul?"

"You wanna know what was up when you asked what was wrong?"

"Mmmm...nah."

"Huh? Uhh why no-"

"Because I already know, silly!"

"You do?" Now he was looking embarassed and nervous, which was rare for him.

"Yup!" I smiled.

**Soul's POV**

She was just so...cute! I wanted to kiss her so badly. Now that I think about it, I think I liked her for a pretty long time, but my jealousy against the other boys just made me realize that now.

I scowled. "You know, I've been hiding something from you."

Now it was her turn to frown, "I knew it! What is it Soul?"

"This." And I kissed her. Just like that. And it felt amazing...until...

**Maka's POV**

My eyes went wide. Soul just kissed me! And what did I do? Bit his tongue!

"Aack! Seriously, Maka?" Soul pulled back.

"Sorry! I was just...really _not _expecting that!"

"Really Maka? You're so smart and yet you couldn't see that comeing?" _(A/N: raise your hands if you could see that coming and can't believe Maka's obliviousness!)_

"Well sorry for not reading the signs!" I turned defensive, and suddenly had an idea on how to get back at him for pinning the blame on me.

"They were freakin' right in front of yo-" Soul was cut off by Maka's lips.

_'That sure shut you up!_ I thought mentally cheering.

**Soul's POV**

Wow. Just...wow. This is her comeback? Well, i ain't complainin'! My hands went around her back, pulling her in even closer while her hands buried themselves deep in my hair. This just felt so good and so _right! _We kept on kissing, and I pushed her up against the wal. We broke apart a few minutes later and went up for air. I was panting, out of breath, and so was Maka.

"Great comeback, huh?" she cracked a grin.

"Yeah! Best ever!" I grinned back. And this was a genuine smile, not one of my usual smirks.

"Now this makes me glad I came to this club after all." Maka said.

"Yeah...wait is that why you came to this club in the first place?" I asked. A different, more confident Maka replied.

"Well...it wasn't the only reason, but that _was_ the _main_ reason I came, because I knew you might get jealous and make a move. Actually, I shoudn't take all the credit; Liz told me this might happen."

"You sneaky little-" I smiled as she waved her finger back and forth in front of my face

"Uh-uh-uh! You know you had it coming! I quote you: 'You're so [cool] and yet you couldn't see that comeing?'" she smirked.

"Who are you and what have you done with Maka?" I grinned. And then I kissed her again just to shut her up. Well maybe not _just _to shut her up, but you get the point.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! That's my first ever fanfic!<strong>

**Liz: I knew it! Yay he kissed her!**

**Black Star: It's about damn time!**

**Soul: Shut up!...**

**Maka: Just ignore him!**

**Devi: Ok, I'm going to ask to review this ti-**

**Soul: So no nerdy logic? *phew***

**Devi: Maka, do you mind if I knock out your boyfriend for a few minutes?**

**Soul: Whu? No!**

**Maka: Yeah it's fine, he deserves it ^-^**

**Soul: Maka! C'mon!**

**Devi: DEVI-CHOP! Please review, for Soul's sake *irony* ^-***

***oh and i don't own 'the hunger games', either!***


	3. Chapter 3

I wasn't planning on continuing this; it was actually supposed to be a one-shot, but since I have gotten so many great reviews, I will continue! ^-^ I'm also sorry for not updating, I was on xmas vaca and the stupid hotel didn't have free Wi-Fi…(I know that's not an excuse, sorry!)…I'm working on two new stories, so it may be a while before I post the next chapter of 'Trick-or-Dare?', so if you have any ideas as to what should be in the next chapter(s?), then please PM me! Bye! ^-^"'


End file.
